


Coming Out

by DisneysSlytherinPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneysSlytherinPrincess/pseuds/DisneysSlytherinPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eighth Year and Harry has finally decided to come out. But how surprised will he be when he realizes how many boys are interested in him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So this is my first ever story. I wrote it a long time ago but I never posted it because I was too nervous. But I've always wanted to be a Beta Reader and I can't expect people to let me proofread if they haven't seen my abilities! So here is my first ever fic! I don't know if I'll continue it, I think that depends on the reviews. If you do want me to continue tell me what you think the end pairing should be! I'm open to pretty much anyone, just keep in mind that this is set in Eight Year so Snape, Dumbledore, and Voldemort are dead. I won't pair him with anyone old enough to be his father, (sorry Lucius/Harry fans!) but older men like the Weasley's or Krum are fair game. Also both Weasley twins are alive in this because I refuse to accept them apart. Thank you for your time! Enjoy!

Harry nervously approached Ron and Hermione in the common room. He was dreading this conversation but knew it had to be done. He had been putting it off for far too long and he thought that Hermione was starting to suspect that something was off.  
“Guys? Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?”  
Ron and Hermione looked up at him surprised and without a word got up and went to Ron and Harry's dorm and sat down on Ron's bed.  
“Whats this about mate?” Ron asked.  
“Are you finally going to tell us what's been bothering you? Hermione said “Honestly Harry it’s not good to keep your emotions bottled up like this you really ought to have told us sooner i'm sure that whatever you have to say can’t possibly be-”  
“Im gay.” Harry held his breath and looked at the two nervously after dropping that bomb. After a long pause Ron croaked out “what?”  
“I mean I could be bisexual, I don't think so but it's possible, but bottom line is i like boys.” Harry said with a far away look in his eye.  
“Is that all? Goodness Harry you had me worried half to death!” Hermione burst forth with a never ending torrent of words. “This is perfectly okay I hope you didn't think we would abandon you or some such other nonsense honestly Harry we’re your friends and you’ve been tiptoeing around us like you had killed someone!”  
“Um yeah whatever she said mate," said Ron.  
Harry nervously smiled and said “I mean during the war I didn't have much time to think about things like that but now that the war is over and I'm not dead I can finally think about what I want in life and I'm pretty sure I like boys.” Harry finished with a blush spreading across his face. Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously before saying, "Any particular guy in mind?"  
Harry gained a panicked look as his face bloomed fiery hot. "No," he squeaked. "There is!" yelled Ron. "Nuh-uh," said Harry.  
"Just tell us Harry we promise we'll still like you," said Hermione.  
"No way," said Harry with a mulish expression.  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other knowingly.  
There was another pause. Finally Ron snorted. The other two turned to him inquiringly.  
“Sorry it's just that all your fans are going to be so pissed!” chuckled Ron.  
Harry groaned, fell backwards on his bed and threw his arm over his eyes.  
“Don’t remind me! The fan mail is getting ridiculous! If I have to see one more letter with some 12 year old girl-- or worse some 40 year-old woman-- squealing over “How brave I am!” and how much they'd just “love to be held in my big strong arms!” I think i'm going to off myself.”  
“Ha! Big and strong? Yeah right,” Ron laughed.  
Harry sat up and threw a pillow at him.“I'm big and strong!"  
At this Hermione who had been watching their antics with a smile, grinned and said “Harry you're like, what, 160 centimeters?"  
"162!" cried Harry.  
Ron snorted, not so quietly.  
Harry rolled his eyes and fell backwards again with an oof. “Whatever guys as long as we’re cool.”  
Hermione smiled at him and said “We’ll never abandon you Harry give us some credit!”  
Ron rolled his eyes and with an evil grin jumped on Harry. “Yeah mate no crime is high enough!”  
Harry screamed and yelled “Gerroff me!”  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville walked in laughing and upon seeing the two wrestling on Harry's bed while Hermione sat back and laughed yelled “Dog pile!” and jumped on top of the both of them.  
Still laughing Hermione climbed on top of all of them and sat criss-cross.  
The boys groaned and shook until they all fell into a heap upon the floor laughing and gasping for air. Harry smiled and scolded himself “There was no need to think they'd leave me, they're my best friends!”   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall Hermione turned to him and asked “Are you going to tell anyone else about what we talked about?”  
Harry paused and thought before saying “I won’t publicly announce it but I won't hide it either. If someone asks I’ll tell them the truth.   
“The truth about what?” a voice piped up.  
The trio turned to find Dean, Seamus, and Neville standing there.  
“Uhh..” Harry stuttered.  
Neville frowned. “Are you okay Harry?”  
“Um yeah I’m fine.” Harry nervously replied.  
“So the truth about what?” insisted Seamus.  
“Um...I'm gay.” Harry practically whispered.  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville adopted shocked looks.   
“But i thought Ginny?” trailed Dean.  
“It didnt work out between us anyway and I finally figured out why.” said Harry.  
“So you really don't mind?” said Dean worriedly.  
“No, Dean, it's fine really, I promise.” said Harry smiling.  
Actually Harry had been thrilled when Dean and Ginny got together. Dean was a good guy and he knew he’d treat Ginny right. He may not love Ginny like that but he still loved her and wanted her happy.  
“Wait so all these years you’ve been in the dorm, completely available and I didn't know?! Well we’ll have to fix that, won't we.” leered Seamus.  
“Umm…”” stuttered Harry blushing heavily and taking a few tiny steps back.  
Seamus advanced with a leer. “Now now little Harry. Don't run there's so much I can teach you!”  
Hermione watched Seamus’ antics with a frown. “Should we help?”  
“Naw, Hermione,” scoffed Ron. “Seamus will take care of him. Let's go into the Great Hall i'm hungry.  
“That’s what i'm worried about,” Hermione mumbled while reluctantly following Dean, Neville and Ron into the Great Hall.  
“Harry, Harry, sweet little Harry. There's so much to teach you and I couldn't live with myself if I left a sweet little twink bottom like you helpless and alone.”  
“Um what?” said Harry.  
“No shhh no need to thank me,” soothed Seamus while pulling Harry closer and settling his hands on his hips, his fingers creeping inside his untucked uniform, “I’ll take care of you.”  
By now Harry was a blushing mess and mentally chanting ‘Big and strong.I am big and strong.’ He slowly tried to ease himself away from Seamus’ wandering hands. “I think I'm okay, but thanks anyways Seamus.”  
Seamus finally let go but not without sneaking in a brief but in-depth grope of Harry's bum.  
Harry squeaked and his previously fading blush came back in full force.  
“Alright Harry I let you go for now but remember. I'm here,” Seamus said intensely.”Anytime you want to talk or just, you know, release some tension, i'm here,” he said with a leering wink.  
“I’ll keep that in mind” said Harry. “Let's go i'm hungry. And with that he turned and strode purposefully into the Great Hall unaware that even as Seamus followed he kept his eyes trained to Harry's bum, a past time that had previously been wistful but was now determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just so you know I haven't decided if there will be mpreg but it definitely exists in this 'verse and will be discussed. Please let me know who you think Harry should end up with! Right now it's completely up in the air. I have no idea. Thanks and Enjoy!

Harry quickly strode over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Hermione. She and Ron looked over at him slightly startled as he leaned over the table and hissed vehemently, "How could you leave me with Seamus!" Hermione looked slightly guilty but Ron seemed unconcerned. "What do you mean mate? Seamus is an alright bloke."

At that Harry began to turn pink. "He's alright but he kept offering to talk to me and, release tension!"

Hermione turned bright red but Ron still seemed clueless. "What's wrong with that? You are tense! It'd do you good to relax. Seamus would be doing you a favor!" Ron said through a mouthful of sausage.

"No Ron, tension like you know, tension!"

Ron stared uncomprehendingly.

Finally, Harry sighed. "Ron. He groped my bum."

Understanding flooded Ron's face and with it a fiery red tint. "Why that little- I oughta- how dare he put his hands-"

Hermione stopped his blustering with a giggle. "Ron it's not that big of a deal, Harry's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle a little groping."

"But Hermione! Look at him! Does he look like he can handle a groping? Little or otherwise!"

At that they both turned to Harry and watched as he spread jam on his toast happily humming a nonsense tune. As he felt the stares he looked up, wide green eyes unimpeded by glasses making him look like a doe eyed innocent.

Hermione hummed. "I see your point. Nevertheless, I'm sure Harry can handle it."

Ron looked at Harry doubtfully. "Maybe you should keep your sexuality quiet for a little while longer."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped scandalized as Harry's face dropped with sadness.

"No, it's not what you think! It's just, you don't have a lot of experience dating and maybe you should wait a while till you feel more prepared."

Harry laughed. "Ron just because I'm coming out doesn't mean I'm going to start dating immediately! I doubt anyone's really interested like that."

Ron and Hermione looked at him doubtfully taking in his signature large green eyes and long black hair. They could already see a few boys just in Gryffindor darting lustful looks at him.

"Riiiight. Just remember Harry, you have to be careful. Boys only want one thing. You know what that is right? Have you had a sex talk? Oh Merlin you definitely need a sex talk." Ron trailed off muttering to himself looking worried.

Harry looked at Ron horrified. "I don't need a sex talk! It's just insert Tab A into Slot B how much harder can it get? 'Mione tell him! It's not like I can get pregnant! Oh wait are there magical STD's?"

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "For once I'm going to go with Ron on this. You need a sex talk."

"Nooo!" Harry moaned as Ron looked triumphant.

"Accept it Harry. It's happening. Now finish your breakfast we have to get to class." Hermione said sternly while fighting back a smirk.

Harry slumped at the table and ate his toast with a pout, while Ron and Hermione looked on obviously laughing at him.

'Big and Strong Harry. You can do this' He didn't even sound convincing in his own head. He was screwed.

As the trio walked to their first class, they were followed by looks and giggles on behalf of the girls. Unnoticed by Harry they were also followed by lustful stares and longing expressions on behalf of the boys. Ron and Hermione however did notice. They exchanged significant glances over Harrys head and nodded coming to a silent agreement. Harry was distracted by all the giggling.

"Hermione? Why are they giggling? Is it funny? I don't get it! I was expecting dirty looks or angry fangirls, not, giggling."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed, "they think you're cute. But not in a 'I want to swoon in your arms way' more like a 'pinch his cheeks and fix his hair' type of way."

Ron and Harry looked at her horrified. "Why would they want to do a thing like that?!" choked out Harry.

Hermione sighed once more. "Don't question the fangirl mindset. You'll get lost."

Harry and Ron wholeheartedly agreed. As they took their seats in Transfiguration, Ron and Hermione sat together and Harry took one of the seats behind them. They were early so the classroom was still fairly empty except for Neville, Lavender, and Parvati.

Lavender called out to Harry, still giggling, "Is it true Harry? Are you really gay?'

Harry sighed and without even turning called back a simple "Yes."

Lavender and Parvati burst into a flurry of giggles and furious whispering. Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes. As the classroom filled up—and was it just him or was it just girls—more and more giggles filled the room. Just a few minutes before class began the boys started coming in in groups and clumps. At first everything seemed fine but all of a sudden two bags thumped down on the desk next to him at the same time. He looked up to see Seamus and Anthony Goldstein staring each other down silently. The whole room hushed as they all watched the silent battle of wills.

Finally, Harry piped up "Um guys? There are other seats you know. This isn't the last one."

Seamus turned to Harry with a bright smile opening his mouth to respond when Anthony took advantage of his distraction and slipped into the seat. Seamus looked furiously at the other boy but before he could do anything, McGonagall strode into the room. "Take your seats!"

Anthony looked up at him smugly and mockingly gestured across the room. Seamus' eyes narrowed before he whirled around and stomped to his seat. Harry watched all of this bewildered and turned to Ron and Hermione and mouthed, "What was that?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and turned back to him and simultaneously shrugged before quickly turning back around. Harry looked at their backs incredulously before turning to Anthony. Anthony beamed at him. Harry gave a weak smile back and quickly turned back to the front and looked down at his parchment. "What is wrong with people?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'll try and post once a week if a week goes by and I haven't posted feel free to PM me to get me moving! Now below we have our first major contender. Again, let me know who you think Harry should end up with! Enjoy!

The rest of Harry's week went similarly. In Charms, Ernie MacMillan and Wayne Hopkins almost came to blows. In Herbology, Seamus and Anthony were so busy squabbling over who got to be his partner that they didn't notice Stephen Cornfoot slip in next to Harry. By the time they looked down a blushing Harry was repotting a Venomous Tentacula with a dreamy eyed Steven. In Care of Magical Creatures, Kevin Entwhistle was so distracted that he got sent to the infirmary with a nasty burn from the fire crabs they were studying. By the time Potions with the Slytherins arrived, Harry was actually looking forward to it. After all there was no way that Slytherins would hit on him. Right? Wrong. As Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the classroom they split up, as usual, with Ron and Hermione at a desk and Harry alone. Usually Harry sat with Neville but this time when he sat down at the desk it wasn't Neville that slid into the seat.

"Hey Neville, did you do the read-you're not Neville." Harry said dumbfounded.

"Astute observation, Potter." said Blaise Zabini with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" stammered Harry.

"Can't a guy just sit next to someone without being questioned? Besides aren't you supposed to be all about Inter-House Relations?" replied Blaine.

"I-I guess." stammered Harry.

"Good. Glad that's sorted. And by the way, yes I did do the reading."

Harry and Blaise worked the rest of the class in companionable silence. Harry was wary at first, but as the class progressed slowly relaxed. By the end of the period their potion was bottled and turned in, their workplace clean, and they were starting their homework. They were the first ones in the class to finish.

"We make a good team Potter." said Zabini.

"Yeah. Yeah we do." Harry said with a shy smile.

They were silent for a moment and Blaise took the opportunity to study Harry's downturned face.

"Hey Potter? Harry?" Zabini said hesitantly.

Harry looked up, surprised.

"Yes Blaise?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe this Saturday?"

Harry looked at him with pure surprise on his face and a blush began to stain his cheeks.

"Um, okay. That sounds nice."

Blaise's face lit up with a brilliant smile. "Great. I'll give you details later."

Just then Slughorn released them and the room was filled with the sounds of chairs scraping back and chattering students.

"I'll talk to you later Harry."

Harry waved with a shy grin. When he turned back Ron and Hermione were looking at him with grins.

"What was that Harry?" said Hermione with a smirk.

"What was what?" Harry said defensively.

"That little wave and smile you gave him like a little kid with a crush." Ron picked up the teasing.

"I did not wave like that!" Harry said indignantly.

"Mate you did"

"Totally did"

Harry huffed. "I'll tell you in the common room I don't want it getting around."

Hermione and Ron nodded understandingly as they hurried down the hall.

"Ok Harry," Hermione prodded as they plopped down onto his bed. "Spill."

Harry looked at them with a grin. "Blaise asked me on a date!"

Hermione squealed but Ron paled.

"What wrong Ron? Aren't you happy for me?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Don't get me wrong mate, I'm glad you have a date. I'm just worried for you. I thought we'd have a bit more time to prepare for this. And what do we even know about this Blaise character?" Ron said with a frown.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What? My concerns are valid!"

Harry giggled. "It's ok Ron. I know you're only worried cause you care. But in answer to your question, we have been in school with him for 7 years. We know he's quiet. He's Italian and rich and his family was neutral. His mom's been widowed seven times, which is suspicious I guess. What else?"

"Well he's said some nasty things about blood before but only around other Slytherins. He has always been pleasant to me in the library and he's been positively nice ever since the war ended. I don't know anything else about him though. I assume he doesn't have siblings because they don't go here but they could just be very young or go to a different school. He kind of keeps to himself." Hermione mused.

"See! Seven times! That's suspicious. How do we know he's not out for your money?" Ron shouted.

"Ron! We're not running off to elope! It's just a date!" Harry protested.

"Settle down, Ron. Harry's a big boy he can handle it." scolded Hermione.

Ron subsided with a few grumbles.

"He said Saturday I guess during Hogsmeade. I wonder what we'll do." mused Harry.

"Whatever it is, let me know. I don't trust you to dress yourself." teased Hermione.

Harry stuck his tongue out. "Ha ha." he drawled.

Hermione giggled and even Ron laughed at him.

"Come on it's time for dinner." said Hermione.

As they left Harry couldn't help but begin to daydream about the coming weekend. Saturday couldn't come fast enough!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been so AWOL. I promise I'll post another chapter before Sunday night to make up for it. Sorry no date this time but next chapter I promise! I hope you enjoy! And always remember to Rate and Review!

The rest of the week positively dragged on. By the time Harry opened his eyes on Saturday morning-way, way earlier than necessary- he was practically buzzing with anticipation. He quickly entered the bathroom and took the opportunity to take a long luxurious shower. Living in dorms didn't exactly give you a lot of privacy and most showers were spent hurriedly washing up. But on this Saturday Harry got to use all of the sweet smelling shampoos and soaps that Ron teased him about. It wasn't his fault that he liked to smell good! After he got out of the shower-smelling great thank you very much-he brushed his shoulder length hair and pulled it back. And then he stood in front of his wardrobe debating whether or not it was too early to ask Hermione for help. Before he could decide a tiny knock sounded at the door and it slowly creaked open. Before Harry could panic about being in just a towel Hermione's hair and then her face peeked around the door.

"Hermione you startled me! What are you doing here!" Harry said in a rush.

"I told you I didn't trust you to dress yourself!" Hermione said with a cheeky grin. "Now let's see what we got!"

Hermione peered into the wardrobe and began to sort through his clothes.

"Harry these are all rags! Are you telling me you still haven't gone shopping?!"

Harry blushed. "I've never gone clothes shopping before except for school robe's."

Hermione sighed and looked him over, resolving to take him shopping as soon as possible. "There's nothing for it then. You'll have to wear some of my clothes."

"But I'm a boy!" Harry squawked.

"Yeah a tiny boy. Give it up Harry there's nothing here for you. _Accio Hermione's clothing trunk_."

Harry pouted as a trunk sailed into the room and Hermione began digging through it. She quickly conjured a changing screen and pushed him behind it.

"Alright Harry try this." she said as she threw clothes behind her.

"But Hermione-"

"Don't argue with me!"

The other boys in the room began to stir as Hermione's voice filtered through their sleep muddled minds.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" grumbled Ron as the other three groaned as the light seared their eyes.

"Dressing Harry." she said elbow deep in her trunk surrounded by clothes.

"In your clothes?" said a confused looking Dean.

"What? Harry's wearing girls clothes?" said a suddenly perky looking Seamus.

"He didn't have any of his own clothes to wear?" said an incredulous looking Ron.

Hermione stopped and looked at Ron with a significant look.

"Yeah that's not surprising." conceded Ron.

Hermione nodded and continued to throw clothes over the screen.

Harry suddenly stepped out in a white tank top and Bermuda shorts. Everyone stopped and stared. And then burst out laughing.

"Go back Harry!" Hermione said through a flood of giggles. "Goodness you can't dress yourself at all!'

Harry glared at them all and then stomped back behind the screen with a pout.

"Hermione do I really have to-"

"Do. Not. Argue with Harry James!"

The rest of the boys watched with amusement from the, ahem, safety of their beds.

Hermione dug around until she finally sprang up with a triumphant "Aha!" In her hand was a nice looking blue silk shirt. She tapped it with her wand and muttered a spell and then threw it over the screen.

"What spell was that, Hermione?" said Neville curiously.

"Hmm? Oh just an automatic resizing charm." she said distractedly as she grabbed a scrap of black fabric and chucked it over the screen.

"Hermione I really don't think this is the best idea." said Harry nervously.

"Harry you wouldn't know how to dress yourself even if you went to 4 years of school just to learn how." shot back Hermione.

"She's got a point mate." called Ron.

"Yeah but do I really have to wear a-"

"Harry just put on the shirt. And tuck it in!" said Hermione with exasperation clear in her voice.

"Fine," said Harry with his nervous eyes peeking out from the edge, "But don't laugh!"

"Why on earth would we-" started Seamus before falling silent. In fact everyone was silent as they all stared at Harry.

"Well?" he said nervously.

Silence continued to reign as they took in the short boy fidgeting before them clad in a fitting blue silk shirt and a short black skirt. With his shoulder length hair, pale skin, green eyes, and Seekers build he could have easily passed as a flat chested girl. Nobody dared voice that thought however.

Suddenly Seamus groaned. "Harry why don't you just always wear skirts ok?"

Dean threw a pillow at him. "Stop being a pervert!"

By now Harry was bright red. "Hermione?"

Hermione coughed and cleared her throat an equally red blush across her cheeks. "Yes, Harry?"

"I'm not wearing this."

At this Hermione suddenly looked a lot more alert. "Oh yes you are!"

Ron looked at Hermione aghast. "Hermione really?!"

Hermione looked slightly abashed. "Sorry. I meant the shirt. You don't have to wear the skirt I meant to give you black trousers." She turned and grabbed said trousers with a triumphant sound. "Here put those on."

Harry took the pants relieved and disappeared behind the screen again. Shortly after he came out with the same shirt tucked into the pants. Hermione considered him and tapped the pants with her wand. They immediately tightened and became quite snug from the knees up.

"Un-tuck your shirt." Hermione commanded.

Harry hurried to do as she asked and she continued to study him with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville.

"Yeah I think he looks fine." said Ron with a shrug.

Hermione simply hmmed and continued to study Harry. Finally her eyes lit up and she tapped her wand on his shirt once more. This time however the change was a lot more visible. The previously ice blue shirt deepened to a deep green that matched Harry's eyes exactly. Before the boys could get a good look she hustled Harry into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, just as the boys were starting to fall back asleep a smug Hermione exited the bathroom and said, "Gentlemen, I present to you the new and improved Harry!"

Harry nervously stepped out of the bathroom and the boys jaws dropped. They were used to seeing Harry with either his school uniform or a pile of frumpy jumpers and jeans. But this Harry was sleekly dressed. His hair, no longer as untamable due to the length, looked neat and his wide eyes stood out more than ever with the tiniest touch of kohl.

"Blimey, Harry. You look great!" exclaimed a surprised Ron.

Dean and Neville heartily agreed while a dumbfounded Seamus looked seconds away from tackling Harry to the ground and having his wicked way with him right there.

Harry blushed but looked pleased at their reaction.

"Alright!" Hermione chirped. "Go get breakfast but go to the Kitchens and avoid the Great Hall. I want Blaise to be completely surprised."

"Hold on what. Blaise Zabini?" asked a surprised Neville.

"Yeah why are you dressing up anyways Harry and what does Zabini have to do with it." queried Dean.

"I have a date with him today." said Harry.

"You have a WHAT?!" shrieked Seamus looking murderous.

"I'm going to breakfast." said Harry nervously as he hurried out of the room.

"Come back here!" shouted Seamus at the closed door. He leaned forward and glared at Ron and Hermione.

"How could you let him go on a date with that, that" sputtered Seamus.

"That what? Blaise was a perfect gentleman. Harry's a big boy he'll be fine." retorted Hermione.

Seamus glared once more and then sat back with a pout. He drew the curtains and began to plot the demise of one Blaise Zabini.

_'So that's how it's going to be. Watch out Zabini. You have serious competition coming your way.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry hurried through breakfast and rushed back to the tower. It was only 7am and he wasn’t meeting Blaise until 10. At a loss of what to do his eyes slid to his bag. With a sigh he sat down and started on his homework. Two and a half hours later he stretched and leaned back, satisfied. He had done all of his homework and Hermione didn’t even have to remind him. She was going to be so surprised he thought smugly. He pulled out his wand and checked the time. He only had 30 minutes left! He tore upstairs for a final check of his hair and to brush his teeth. He spritzed on some cologne and paused to look into the mirror. He looked good. He’d be fine, first proper date or not. He rushed downstairs and started the walk to the entrance hall.  
Blaise stood in the entrance hall feeling slightly nervous. He cast a quick Tempus to check the time and sighed when he realized he was 5 minutes early. He glanced towards the stairs that he expected Harry to come down and then glanced around at the full Entrance Hall. People were meeting up and streaming out the door towards Hogsmeade. He glanced back up at the stairs and his breath left him in a rush. Sweet Merlin and Morgana, Harry was absolutely the most gorgeous boy on the planet. He watched as those long legs stepped down the stairs and his beautiful eyes peered down at him shyly from underneath long sooty lashes. Blaise wasn’t sure what was different about today but Harry’s eyes looked especially beautiful today.  
“Hi Blaise.” said a nervous looking Harry.  
“Hi,” Blaise breathed, “you look wonderful.”  
“Thank you, you look nice too.” Harry said with a blushing smile as he took in the form fitting grey trousers and deep purple shirt that Blaise was clad in.  
“Shall we?” Blaise said as he extended his arm to the door.  
“We shall!” Harry said with a giggle and they headed out the door with Blaise’s hand firmly on his lower back.  
As they walked down to Hogsmeade, the conversation started haltingly, but quickly picked up pace. They talked about Quidditch (Blaise didn’t play but he enjoyed watching), school (Blaise was astonished to hear about Harry’s adventures), friends (Harry had many but he had lost many, Blaise had very few), and finally family.  
“So, I have to ask, you don’t have to answer, but..” Harry started.  
“You want to know about my mother.” Blaise stated with an amused smile.  
“Yeah. You don’t have to answer!” Harry said with a rush.  
“No its ok.” Blaise said. His smile turned wistful. “My father died when I was a baby from a particularly violent strand of Dragon Pox. My mother was never the same. She remarried for the first time when I was 5. The man was an Auror and died shortly after on the job. Since then my mother marries older men close to their end and makes their last year or so as pleasant as possible. She loves them she really does and she mourns every time they die. But she’s never going to love anyone the way she loved my dad or even the man after him. She’s actually been married 9 times not 7 but the public only cared about the 7 that were rich and left her money. All the men she’s married have been very nice and they treated me well. I may not have had a constant male figure to look up to but I’ve had many great men who have all raised me and shaped me in the best way.”  
Harry looked awed. “That’s wonderful. Sad but wonderful.”  
“So what about you? Who did you grow up with no one knows.” said Blaise curiously.  
“Yeah it’s not something I like to talk about. I grew up with my mother’s sister and her husband and son. They hated me because I was magical and they never shied away from letting me know.”  
Over the next few minutes Blaise listened, horrified as Harry recounted the cupboard, the neglect, and the abuse that he grew up with.  
“How could Dumbledore leave you there? Didn’t he know? Didn’t he ever check on you?” seethed Blaine.  
“I don’t know. Ms. Figg was a squib lady that lived down the street that was supposed to check up on me but I don’t know if she ever reported anything or if Dumbledore ignored everything she reported. In a way it’s good that he died because he has a lot to answer for and I don’t know if I could handle the answers. Does that make me a bad person? Being glad he’s dead?” said Harry with a sad worried look on his face.  
“No, Merlin no Harry!” exclaimed Blaise. “You’ve endured a lot and it’s normal to feel that way. Besides, I think you of all people deserves a freebie or two.”  
Harry smiled. “Thanks Blaise.”  
Blaise smiled back at him and reached out to hold his hand. Harrys blush deepened but he squeezed back. Both of them grinning, they stepped into Honeydukes. The next few hours were spent laughing and enjoying themselves as they tried candy in Honeydukes and Quidditch Gear in Spinwitches Sporting Needs. They tried out jokes at Zonko’s although Harry refused to buy anything out of allegiance to the Weasley twins. They even entered Dominic Maestro’s Music shop, which Harry had never entered, where Harry found out that Blaise played the violin and the piano. Harry expressed his wish to learn the guitar and Blaise immediately pressed him into buying a custom made guitar that would be delivered to him at school.  
They finished off the day at the Three Broomsticks. The moment they stepped in all eyes were on them and Blaise knew it would be all over the school by breakfast tomorrow. Blaise also noted with a lot of displeasure that many of the males in the pub were eyeing Harry like he was a delicious steak. Blaise tamped down the possessive streak that lit up in him as he guided Harry to a nearby booth. He left him there and went up to order their food. When he turned back with two Butterbeers in hand he scowled as he saw a leering Anthony Goldstein looming over a nervous looking Harry. He fought to remain calm as he approached the table and set down their drinks.  
“Goldstein.” he coolly greeted the interloper.  
“Zabini? What are you doing?” said an irritated looking Anthony.  
“Sitting down with my date.” Zabini said dryly.  
“You're on a date with Harry Potter?!” Anthony said incredulously and a bit angrily.  
“Yes. And you’re interrupting. So good bye.” said Blaise dismissively.  
Blaise turned and sat in the booth and completely ignored the sputtering Anthony until with a frustrated huff he stormed away. Harry smiled appreciatively at Blaise.  
“Thanks,” Harry said, “he was getting annoying.”  
Blaise winked at him and placed his Butterbeer in front of him just in time for Rosmerta to place their meals in front of them.  
Over their meal they continued to talk about lighter things now that the heavy stuff was out of the way. Afterwards as they strolled back to the castle they stopped at the lake to watch the Giant Squids waving tentacles.  
“Harry?”  
“Yes, Blaise?”  
“I had a really good time today and I would love to do this again. But, you are going to be courted by many men. So I won’t ask for exclusivity. I’ll leave you to do that. Date casually, talk to people, make sure that the decision you want to make, is the right one. I can wait because I know it will be worth it. Ok?”  
A teary eyed Harry looked up at him and nodded with a smile.  
Blaise leaned down and cupped his chin and their lips met in a gentle kiss. When they separated Blaise looked down into Harry’s flushed face and dazed eyes and fought to not gather him up and steal him away. But he had made a promise so he reluctantly backed up and led them to the castle. The rest of the walk was made in companionable silence and when they reached the bustling Entrance Hall Blaise released Harry with a squeeze to his hand and an affectionate look. Harry wandered up the stairs with a dazed look. When he reached Gryffindor tower he wandered right past Ron and Hermione and collapsed onto his bed with a sappy smile.  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and raced up to crowd around Harry and bombard him with questions.  
“How was it?”  
“Did he treat you right?”  
“What did you do?”  
“Where did you go?”  
Harry answered all their questions with a dreamy tone and a far off look. Finally, Hermione leaned forward with a smirk and asked “Did you kiss him?”  
Harry’s face flamed and he rolled over to hide it before he gave a tiny nod. Hermione squealed and Ron rolled his eyes.  
“Alright go away you guys we’ll talk more in the morning I’m going to bed I’m tired I’ve been awake for way too long.” said Harry as he shooed them out.  
Harry went through his nightly routine and collapsed on the bed and began to think about Blaise and the choice he had given him. Harry hadn’t said anything but it meant a lot to him that Blaise gave him the choice instead of demanding they be exclusive. Harry had rarely gotten choices in his life which made this one all the more important. Harry drifted off with a smile on his lips and the wonderful boy that had given him a choice on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and Review!


End file.
